


Adaar's Redemption

by ThatOneSarcasticGayNerd



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/F, M/M, Not Canon Compliant, Rape/Non-con Elements, Redemption, Romance, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-10
Updated: 2019-09-10
Packaged: 2020-10-14 06:15:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20596058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatOneSarcasticGayNerd/pseuds/ThatOneSarcasticGayNerd
Summary: Kyraandra Adaar, former chained mage under the Qun, now Tal-Vashoth.and mercenary gets hired along with her team to guard the Conclave. But when the Conclave is destroyed and Kyraandra the only known survivor, she had to prove her innocence.With a past that continues to haunt her, Kyraandra has to put it behind her if she wants to save the world and prove to a certain Seeker that not all Qunari's are monsters.





	Adaar's Redemption

**Author's Note:**

> This story will have certain elements that may be disturbing to some users, as we dive into Adaar's past. The first chapter will have flashbacks on her past, so fair warning that you may not want to read this chapter if you are uncomfortable with mentions of rape and abuse.

\----PLACEHOLDER----

**Author's Note:**

> This is only slightly canon and I am changing a few things to help better suit the story. With that being said, some chapters will follow the actual storyline.   
Next chapter will be up soon.


End file.
